


Tenderness

by BrokenIto



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: "Man! I feel like a woman", Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderswap, Hannah Anderson, Porn, Should I tag this as bottom Hank? I have no idea, fem!hank
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: 汉克单方面性转；我流冷淡尴尬系肉文。Fem!HankJust porn, awkward porn.





	1. Chapter 1

“康纳，我不想看见自己……”她说。

仿生人整个人贴在她身后，一只手拢在她已经有一层脂肪堆积的小腹上，另一只轻轻抚摸着她从耳根到下巴的那条弧线。

“我认为你很美丽。”他在她耳边诚恳地说。

也许她再年轻二十岁的话这句话还能令她愉快，但现在她感到窘迫：衬衫脱了一半，下摆上还沾着番茄酱，面孔上缺乏健康皮肤该有的颜色，红眼圈倒是挺明显，她的剃须刀都大概几年没拿出来用了。

“你想停下来吗？”他问。

“不。”她说，从落到地上的裤装里抽出腿来，拉住仿生人的制服领带把他揪到浴缸边上。“我大概已经过了期待看到自己裸体的年纪了。”

“社会平均审美标准并不代表一切。”跟她一般高的仿生人回答。“汉娜，我——”

她看着他垂下眼角叹气，于是他眨了几下眼睛，闭嘴了。

“……是我的问题吗？”他闪着黄光问。

“……你真想知道的话，我得说，你的私人问题是在太他妈多了，”警探说：“康纳，没有人会看着镜子想：对，我就想变成这个样子，体重超标，头发分叉，每个周末都吐在马桶里一次，再过十年就老得连性征都看不出来。”

“但那也是你。”康纳说，认真得不像站在一个接近全裸的女人面前。“是我知道的你。”

汉娜看着他：他年轻、美丽、直率；眼睛明亮、轮廓清晰。

她伸手，把衬衫从头顶上脱了下来，接着扯下了难得穿成配色一致的内衣裤。脂肪从皮肤上勒出的红痕两侧柔软地朝外弯出弧度。是一个母亲的身材，她想，母亲。

康纳稍微抬起头看她，她现在站在浴缸里。

“汉娜，我们不需要做这个……如果你不想的话。”康纳说：“客观上来说，我不需要用性来完整一段关系。”他侧过头，稍微思索：“但是我确实也喜欢和你产生肢体接触……我发现你也享受这个，当我们拥抱或者靠在一起的时候。”

“那你呢？”她问：“你会想要……做爱吗？”他妈的，她在对自己的安卓问些什么啊？

康纳伸出一只手，在她腰侧附近停住了，褪下的皮肤后显出塑料质地的肌理。

“我希望能让你感觉好些，”他说：“包括通过获得快感的途径。我也想知道那样的你是什么样的……”

他摩挲着手指收回手：“……如果你允许的话。”

汉娜看着他。

“脱。”她说。

于是康纳褪下他的外套，开始解领带。

他的身体逐渐暴露在外，纽扣解开的衬衫下露出腹部平滑的皮肤，然后康纳弯腰去脱掉鞋袜，背部的肌体和骨骼形状随着肩膀前弓的动作展开。皮带被抽去，松垮下来的牛仔裤上露出一节白色的内裤边缘，汉娜看见他动作十分自然地直接勾住内裤往下拉时收了一下手指。康纳看起来既不难为情也没有试图勾引的意思，察觉到她正看着他两腿之间时也只是眨了眨眼。

汉娜·安德森，你打算怎么办呢。警探心想，你就要睡了你的同事安卓了，他应该还是个处男。

“所以，你的，嗯，”她的手往外比划了一下：“是怎么运作的？”

阴茎，就直接说阴茎就好了。她在心里纠正自己。

“和人类的生殖器官一样，不过我不具有生殖功能。”康纳说，“现在处在默认模式，你希望浏览完整的使用说明吗？”

“不，”我不想听到你跟我讲你的屌该怎么用。“你有感觉的吧？”她问。

“感觉？”

“快感。”汉娜说。“既然你们能够模拟出情感，快乐、伤心之类的……”

“跟人类很近似，人类的快感源自神经元的接受和反射，而我的中枢系统能够通过视觉信号和听觉信号整合信息并做出反映。可以说我们都是靠大脑而非生殖器官获取快感的。”康纳回答，做出了手托下巴的思考姿势，“……也许大脑才是终极的性器官，副队长。”

汉娜看了看面前全裸的思考者，向旁边站了一步。

“进来吧。”她说，弯腰打开水龙头。

康纳的一只手按在了她的腿侧上。

“嘿，不是现在。”她拍开那只手说，“我想先洗个澡。”

“我也要洗吗？”康纳问：“但我的身上不会产生代谢物质。”

汉娜翻了个白眼：她真的不明白那些热衷于跟安卓性爱的人是怎么想的。

“就……试着习惯一下，”她说：“这个情形挺适合前戏的，亲热一下，摸摸抱抱什么的……我不怎么喜欢在浴室里直接做。”她个子太高，浴缸显窄，重心不好控制，而且家里永远没有人记得买浴缸防滑垫。

“那让我来帮你洗吧。”安卓回答。

汉娜看他。

“……可以吗？”他问。

“当然了。”她回答。

安卓拿过她手里的淋浴喷头，将她打湿，然后把喷头挂回了支架上。他俯身按压洗浴剂，在掌心搓出泡沫，淡香水类型的气味闻着很清爽。

汉娜在他的手掌覆上自己胸口时咽了口唾沫。安卓的动作柔缓而仔细，他和人类的鼻尖之间不过几毫米，汉娜能听见他模拟的呼吸声，他的脸和垂下来的几根头发随着手臂上下蹭过她自己的面颊。康纳的手擦过她的上臂、肘部和小臂，环过颈后和肩胛骨上方。

安卓垂着眼睛，汉娜打量他黑棕色的睫毛和挺直的鼻梁，以及带有一道浅沟的下巴。

他很英俊。她不止一次地意识到这个事实，但依然每次都会在察觉时感到惊讶。他不像理应属于她的任何一件东西。

他抬上眼，对上她的视线。他的左手现在按在她的乳房上。

像是确认了什么一样，康纳的手开始在她胸上揉动，把泡沫均匀地涂抹到她的胸侧和双乳之间，手指在浅色的乳晕和乳头上打圈，她在碰触下吸气，轻微的舒适感窜过脑海，丰满的胸部在他手下挺起。

她伸出手，拢住安卓的后颈，开始吻他。

安卓予她以回吻，正扫过她胸侧的手忽然用力了些，继续往小腹和腰上移动。汉娜贴上来的举动让他也沾上了泡沫，两人胸腹之间都变得粘腻湿滑。清理过腿根时汉娜觉得自己的血液已经涌向了下半身，但安卓的两只手转而按在了她的胯上，直到他们分开才松开。

“沐浴露打完了。”康纳解释，俯身重复了一次之前让液体起泡的动作。

他朝上的手掌贴上了汉娜的脐下，往下游弋着触过体毛和湿润的阴部。汉娜抱着他的肩膀，在他手指搓过阴蒂与阴唇间时把脸埋进仿生人的颈窝。外阴唇混着泡沫与爱液被抚摸和前后搅动时发出的声音和感受都很好，她喘了一声，甚至现在就想让仿生人直接在这里指交她。

操他妈的，她想，我没救了。

康纳侧过头，亲了一下她的头发，然后继续清洗起了她身上别的地方。

汉娜抱着他放松下来，有点意料之中的失望。

康纳关上水龙头，用架子上的浴巾从背后把她整个包裹起来，汉娜抓着浴巾边缘跨出浴缸，仿生人跟在她后面把地上的衣服捡起来扔进脏衣篮里。

水珠在她皮肤上逐渐消失，她站在床边的双腿有些冷。康纳试着从身后把她环抱住，安卓的体温比平时要高。汉娜松开手，失去支撑的浴巾被松软地夹在两人中间，她仰过头，两只手放在康纳扣在她腰间的手腕上，推开了那层阻止毛巾滑落的束缚，接着迈步伏进床褥里。

康纳站在那儿看了一会她，望着她从趴俯的姿态转到仰卧，五指向后理开挡在面孔前的灰白色卷发，曲起的一条腿伸展平直，随后他才跟着爬上了床。

“你知道该怎么做吗？”汉娜问他。

“我有观看成人电影和性学研究报告作为参考，”康纳说：“操作上以医用人体资料为准。”

“没有下载些性爱程序之类的？”汉娜摸了摸他的头发。

“我……想过，”他承认：“不过最后我还是更倾向于从经验里学习。”

“……处男。”汉娜的指尖划过他的下巴。

“我的确是，”康纳回答，相当大方，“但是我学东西很快的。”他说着低下身：“另外，副队长你非常特别。”

“什么？”

“我不知道该如何描述你的唯一性……虽然我已经了解到人类情绪是经常是无显性逻辑可循的，”康纳把自己的额头贴上她的：“我希望我知道。”

他抚摸她，就像鸟羽拂过丝绒。一丝温热的气息从她嘴唇里溢出。

“……有什么事情是我不应该做的吗?”他用微哑生涩的声线问。

“……有：别给我念分析报告。然后，” 汉娜伸手搭上他的肩膀：“慢点来吧，虽然我也不是什么易碎品。”要她给自己归类的话，她大概属于易燃易爆那个分属。

“我知道了。”康纳说，凑近去吻她。

汉娜搂住他。仿生人的嘴唇从脸颊移动到她唇边，吻她的唇角，直到她张开嘴唇时才压上去挤占她的口腔，挑起舌尖舔过她的上腭内侧。汉娜的手指陷进他的棕色头发里，退开时咬了一下他的上唇。他们的身体贴在一起，相互弯曲着寻找支点。康纳握住她那只手的手腕，闭上眼顺着小臂开始亲她的手臂内侧，最后舔过掌心，吮吸她的食指和中指的指尖。

“……”汉娜看着他，几乎忘却了周围的所有事情。

康纳朝她眨眼。

好吧，这就有点过了。汉娜坐起身，转而按着康纳的肩膀把他翻了过来。她跨坐在安卓的小腹上，让他的手从锁骨向下划过大片褪色的纹身。

“碰我。”她低声说，低下头去咬安卓的颈部。

康纳照做了。他的手在两人狭窄的空隙里从胸侧向下摸去，汉娜的一侧胸部在他手里被向上推起，绵软地在他指腹下被揉捏，微翘的乳头被扫弄得发硬，沉重而温热地堆积在他指间。

他的另一只手顺着腰线滑落：汉娜的腹部很松软，触感中能隐约感受到脂肪下的一点肌群，灰白夹杂的体毛在耻骨处的皮肤上朝阴部下方延伸，腿根上的纹身因为酒精和甜品的作用被黯淡地拉宽。

“这是什么？”他问，用手指扫过她的大腿。

“……当年我输了个赌的结果。”汉娜回答，安卓似乎没有丝毫意识到自己有一只手还在她的胸部上作乱，“……嗯……怎么？你刚刚不是也看见过了。”

“……我很好奇。”他说。

汉娜耸肩：“首先，那个图案我当初很喜欢来着，其他方面的话……就当是犯傻的代价吧。”

人生经历目前依然是专属于人类的奢侈品。康纳的手从她的胸部撤离，扶住她的背部，然后把脸贴到了她锁骨下的那圈女王头像上，仿生舌上沾满她沐浴后的气味。

“我觉得我不是你过去的一部分。”他闷声说。

那是因为你他妈是我的现在，傻逼安卓。汉娜看着他分布着零星小痣的光洁背部想。她凑近他的耳朵，然后察觉到仿生人把重点移到了她的另一侧乳房上，他在乳晕的周围卷起舌尖收紧口腔，之前放在大腿上的手也埋进了她下体的软缝里，手指准确地挑上了她的阴蒂，指腹在她内合的交汇处画圈。

“……康纳。”

他收回身。

“我做错了什么吗……？”

“……没有。”她挤出两个字：“继续。”

他靠回来，伸出了那条罪恶的、嫩红色的舌头，鼻尖随着头部的轻微起伏在她的胸口上蹭动。压在他们两人腿间的手现在转由大拇指揉压那个让她发出气音的点，食指和中指嵌进阴唇里，在肉体的包裹下抚弄穴口四周，动作超出了大部分人类手指的灵活程度。

汉娜从最初的纯靠膝部支撑自己逐步转变到将上半身重量压在安卓肩上的姿势，从脐下发散的热流化成液体从身下向外淌出的失温感。康纳放过了她的乳头，转而直起身来让她能够完全倚靠在他肩膀上，湿滑的手指将液体涂上她充血的阴蒂。汉娜现在几乎是在把自己往他的手里蹭了，大腿微微地打着颤。康纳一手按紧她的背部，贴在阴部的手加快抚慰她的速度，她的躯体在堆起的快感中无规则地收缩舒张，黏软的甬道试着将安卓的指尖吸入。

她抵着他的脸侧，半合着眼轻喘着坐下身来。

“……哦。”她说，垂下的蓝色眼睛望见安卓已经勃起的阴茎正贴在她两股之间。

她的手顺势向下握住了它。

“难以想象模控生命甚至给你们做了睾丸。”她说。

她的仿生男友在她收紧手指的那一刻亮起了黄灯。

“市面上的成人玩具中外形类似人体的销量也更为领先，”康纳解释，“大部分人类还是希望自己的伴侣能保留类人的性征。”

“但是你们没必要遵循这个规则啊，”汉娜说，感受着这个单独器官的质感：它比康纳身上的其余地方摸起来更接近真实的人体，更有弹性，也更沉：“安卓为什么要优先考虑怎么跟人类做爱？”是我的话比起很多人我宁愿去操一个涂满奶油的甜甜圈，她想。

“因为我喜欢你。”康纳说：“我觉得你……会喜欢这个类型？”

他们一起低头看着康纳的屌——实际上它还没来得及做出什么错事。

“我想……”汉娜说，将自己湿润的下体贴上柱身移动，温和亲密又下流地调情：“我们也只能试试看了。”

她顺着阴茎勃起的方向上下套弄了几次，压了一下根部，直到找到对的角度。第一次高潮后的身体还有点敏感，也因为她实在太久没跟人做过爱了，她把康纳推进自己身体里时没那么顺畅，安卓的指示灯短暂转红了一秒，她在压入了二分之一左右时不得不停了下来。

“该死……”她说。

康纳在她脖颈处蹭了蹭：“放松，汉娜？”

她搂住他。

“组件有润滑功能，不过溶剂需要手动添加。”他说：“会有点冷，让我调试一下……”

奇怪的暖流在他们结合的地方升起，她的小腹里看不见的地方突然变得又热又粘稠，汉娜一瞬间茫然失措：“喂，康纳——”

康纳向外撤出自己，湿漉漉的阴茎头部在她的穴口牵拉出透明泛白的细丝，汉娜看着他的手把混合着她体液的润滑涂抹到性爱组件上……就像是他直接在她身体里射了一次一样，但精液是暖的。

她用一只手覆上自己的脸，这个想法让她浑身发热。

康纳的手回到她的腰上，她配合着沉下身，这一次他很顺利地完全进去了。安卓吸气的声音很明显，不知道是程式还是自然反应，但他的指示灯在黄蓝之间眨了好几次。

“……那是什么？”她的手在自己身下滑溜溜的东西上抹了一把，手指间的一点液体结成缕状。

“市售水性润滑剂。”康纳说：“可以加热，送的这款是随机口味。”

于是下一秒汉娜就看见他抓住自己的手指往嘴里放了——这可真是火热又恶心——被这个画面刺激得反而更兴奋的她也确实是个老变态无疑了。

“太妃糖味，”他含糊地更正，“不含太妃糖。”

“哼，”她说，试着抬起腰动了一下：“啊……”

康纳配合着她寻找动作幅度和频率，他在她耳边发出模糊的粗喘声，瘦削的胳膊因用力而凸显出青筋的轮廓，苍白的皮肤下仿生肌肉活物一般地起伏。汉娜和他脸贴得很近，腰背和大腿随着下身的前后摇摆，湿滑的声音在抽出插入的动作里逐渐变得清晰。

康纳抚摸着她，动作比她之前想象过的更有力度，在软乎乎的皮肤上擦出淡红色，让她从胸口到腰侧都带着条状的痕迹。安卓低下头用脸蹭她的颈窝和耳根，在重新对视的时候流露出全神贯注的凝视。

康纳很喜欢亲吻，她知道这一点。

“小子。”她说，一只手固定住他的下巴好去吻他。

安卓的双臂环上她的腰背和脑后，“……我想再靠近一点，汉娜。”他说。“抱紧我？”

你可还在我身体里呢，她想，照做了。

随之而来的是一个湿吻，不再像前面的那些一样带着试探的意味。汉娜的鼻息在她闭上眼后融化到只剩柔软和温热，隐约能感觉到对方的鼻梁压在自己脸上，她从他的唇齿间汲取氧气，快感在她全身浸入情欲后变得细小而鲜明，亲吻里经受的一次抽送让她重新开始呼吸。

“汉娜……”康纳呼唤她，而她无法作答。他的阴茎顶过她身体里敏感神经最密集的那块，然后又丝毫不差地撞了上去。现在机器的先进性才开始显现：他把她解析完了。她闭着眼睛，渴望着下一次冲刷，搂紧康纳将自己向下坠去，收紧的阴道缩裹在仿生人的阴茎周围，康纳在她身上的抓握也随着他们做爱的幅度加大而变得更用力。她让自己叫出声来，双目不知什么时候已经被泪水充盈，康纳抱着她直起上身向前倒去，在将她压回床上的时候进入得更深。

“康……”她呻吟。

仿生人亲吻她的嘴唇作为回应，原本环在她腰上的那只手伸到下方开始揉弄她的阴蒂。瞬间汉娜·安德森的手指虚弱得只有曲起的指尖还挂在安卓的背部。她开始发出啜泣的声音，小腹发麻的感觉顺着脊椎弥散在四肢百骸里，接着下意识地收拢双腿，几乎想从这阵快感中逃开，而康纳温和地钳制着她，任她逐渐在做爱的韵律里头晕目眩。

“我……”她说。

“我知道。”他回答。

她眨掉眼里的泪水，在下方接近茫然地望着他，银白色的头发散在脸上。

“你真的非常美丽，汉娜。”他说，手指在那个点上精准地下压。

她高潮了。

康纳射在了她体内，比体温略高的液体在几次被绞紧后随着抽离的动作向下滴落在床褥里。他从床头拿了纸巾，汉娜没接，脸贴着他的胸口，选择把他抱在两臂之间，安卓也松开手，侧躺下来，把她搂在怀里。

这件事他们站着的时候还真不太好做。

“汉娜……？”

“我还好。”她理了理自己的头发。

康纳的手在她的皮肤上划圈。

“那感觉很棒。”她说。

康纳继续着安抚她的动作。

“我是说……做爱，呃，跟你做爱，康纳。”

好了，这下还能怎么期待，她的安卓多半要回她一句：“我也喜欢跟你做爱。”的诡异宣言了。

“我爱你。”康纳说。

“……？”汉娜抬起头看他。

“就是字面意思，”他解释：“我爱你，汉娜·安德森。”

她往上挪了挪，好让他们的脸在床上处于同一高度。

“我知道。”她说，曲肘撑起自己的上半身。“我也爱你。”

安卓看着她。

“现在，”她说：“和我一起躺一会吧……”

康纳眨眼。蓝色的微光流动着，在房间里闪烁。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上一章的六个月后  
> 提及性转♀盖文，有900g倾向

汉娜擦着头发，发现康纳站在她床边，研究着不知道从哪翻出来的毛衣针。

实际上是两根缠在毛线里的电钻头。

“你从哪里找到这个的？”她说。

“从开封的箱子里，已经被虫蛀了一部分。”康纳说：“我看不出来这是什么。”

“我当初想试试给相扑织点东西。”她说。

“可是，相扑身上已经长了毛发。”

“我知道，大侦探。”她说：“但那时候是圣诞节，它至少该有件圣诞毛衣。”

“那钻头是用来做什么的？”

“木棍都被它咬坏了，连中餐馆外卖的筷子它都没剩下一份给我。所以就……”她耸肩：“就这么回事。”虽然那个时候相扑还是只小狗，但到新年了她反而忙得不可开交，连一只袜子也没织出来。

说到衣服……她看见角落上的磨砂防尘袋里还挂着安卓的礼服——马库斯代表耶利哥送的，隐约看出不是传统西服款式，也不是黑色或者灰色，康纳穿上应该会很好看。

而她还在正式一点的西装和裙子之间犹豫，虽然康纳说她穿什么都行。不过明显老安德森太太的婚纱是不可能了。

她爬到床上，用手揉自己的脸。

“我还是不相信我们就要结婚了。”她说。

“还有两个星期。”康纳说，他放下那团被他整理完毕的线球，清理着双手。

“仿生人有单身派对吗？”她问。

“就目前来说，没有，首先我们无法代谢酒精和食品，另外可能是因为最早通过仿生人婚姻法的日本没有举办单身派对的传统。”

“汉娜？”

“怎么了。”

“……你有计划吗?”

她想起上一回她在婚礼前做了什么：在一家脱衣舞男俱乐部里，首次在大学之后喝了个烂醉。那时候格温还只是个刚进警局的小姑娘，大部分时间用翻白眼代替骂脏话。

“没有。”她回答。“我打算争取早睡。”也许加上戒酒一周。

康纳躺到她身边来，她漫不经心地顺手搂着他。

“作为你的合法伴侣，”他说，“我可以把名字改成‘康纳·安德森’了。”

“你想这么做?”她看他，抚摸他栗色的头发。

“你介意？“

“不，”她说，当初她结婚的时候没改过姓：“就是……为什么？”

“那意味着我是你家族的一员。”

“对，但是……这还有别的意思，比如说：直接的血缘关系。”或者更负责些，康纳还没摘除自己的灯环，别人会认为仿生警探是她收养的儿子，就像马库斯现在将自己的名字更改为马库斯·曼菲尔德的理由一样。

“我会出面纠正的，”他说，口吻突然变得格外认真严肃：“我是你丈夫。”

汉娜看着他，没搞清楚他是否在开玩笑（康纳在幽默感上的表现一直都相当有问题），脸上带着狐疑。

“……对，还是我前男友。”她最后说。

“我和你结婚的话就不能同时当你的男朋友吗？”安卓问：“这个判定让我很疑惑。”

汉娜用一只手捂住脸。

“没想过这个问题，但一般来说，不行。”她说。这有点像解释为什么蓝色会是蓝的，但安卓在自然科学上理应解释得比她更好。

“可是婚姻只是一个法律上的状态，不能作为感情关系发展的终极目标，”安卓说：“我还想和你约会。”

他和她同居，养着同一条狗，在同一个警局工作，甚至还是直接搭档关系。汉娜不清楚该怎么评述康纳的耐心：你说不准这是太多了还是太少了。

“如果你觉得我们一起去看球赛算是约会的话……”她说。

“我认为是。”

如果她不是真的爱他，大概已经躲得远远的了。

“那么我们还会约会的，康纳。”汉娜说。“还会有很多次。”然后他会自称是她的男友兼丈夫，听起来甜蜜又傻气。成吧，如果康纳不在意别人怎么看他们，那她又有什么理由不干脆直接地承认这段关系呢。


End file.
